The present invention relates to an automobile molding primarily for application to the rear window and trunk area, or the windshield and hood of the automobile. The molding has the multiple purpose of concealing the lower edge of the window which would otherwise be exposed, to provide a seal and close-out for the end of the trunk lid or hood, either of which is referred to as an "access member", which is closed on the panel portion of the body between the access member and the lower edge of the window, and to conceal the edge of the member providing the seal and close-out.